


In the Same Way

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (like only diet voyeurism but ya know), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, soft and tender til it's not, three-way, top kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Magnus gets clean. Taako gets caught in the middle. Kravitz gets to watch.





	In the Same Way

**Author's Note:**

> krav is a top don't @ me 
> 
> (tbqh I think we all get too caught up in the top/bottom stuff like can't we all just have a good rough but tender time w these boyfriends)

Magnus is kissing his neck. 

And his chest is pressed to the glass wall of the shower. Hot water is running down his hair and his back. 

And Kravitz is seated on the counter, watching them. 

And Magnus is kissing his neck. 

He feels Magnus’s cock, waiting, straining against his lower back. He smirks to himself, then pants as the larger man ruts against him impatiently. Magnus kisses down, to his spine, to his shoulder, lips parted and wet and hot. Taako’s hard too, dick sliding between his belly and the slippery glass. 

And Kravitz sits, waiting patiently, watching. 

Magnus slides his cock over the curve of Taako’s ass with a ragged sigh. 

“You gonna fuck me or what, big guy?” Taako hisses. His breath fogs the glass in front of him. He watches as a hungry smile spreads over Kravitz’s mouth. 

He feels Magnus’s jaw harden against his shoulder as he grits his teeth and growls like a fucking animal. He shoves Taako to the glass so he’s pressed flush, hands spread out on either side of him. He giggles and the sound echoes around in the steamy air. 

“If you’re ready for it,” Magnus grunts in reply. 

Taako laughs. Kravitz leans slightly forward. 

“I was born ready, baby.” 

Magnus grips, guides, pushes himself inside Taako, and the elf makes a noise of agony and delight. His hands tense against the glass, his eyes close. Magnus thrusts slowly, once, twice, drawing out the movements. Taako rests his head on the door and lets him go to work. 

Magnus’s large hands grip Taako’s hips, at first just to hold him steady, then tight, tighter, pulling him down over and over onto his cock. Taako feels himself full and stretched open from the size of him. He moans against his will through a tight throat. 

Taako looks up at Kravitz, who has his eyes trained on Magnus. They’re holding each other’s gaze. Kravitz looks like he’s been starving, waiting for this, and he’s smiling. It sends heat pulsing through his core. Taako wants Magnus. Kravitz wants Magnus. They have that in common. 

It was one thing to talk about it. Their minds wandered first, then words, then hands, laying in bed next to each other whispering and touching and fantasizing about what they’d do if Magnus was there, too. 

And then, they’d taken him out. Taken him home. And it was so, so sweet… But one time hadn’t been enough. It’d been nice, a time indulged. It was Kravitz who had wanted more; it’d awakened something inside him that filled them both until they overflowed with lust. They fucked harder after that night. 

Kravitz’s dark eyes flicker down to his boyfriend’s and he runs his tongue over his teeth with a wolfish grin. 

A jolt runs through Taako’s spine and down his thighs. His legs wobble and he nearly loses his balance. Magnus’s huge hand slips around his waist and holds him up tight, pulling him further down onto his cock. Taako cries out. 

“Harder,” Kravitz demands, cool and calm. Unfazed. 

Magnus is not nearly as collected. He pushes Taako to the wall and takes a fistful of wet hair with his free hand. 

Taako is squirming against him. The elf lifts his eyes to Kravitz one more time and finds him rubbing a hand, looking like it’s carved smooth from marble, over the bulge in his crisp dress pants. Taako’s mouth falls open. He’s beside himself with want. 

“Kravvie,” he pleads softly. He’s looking for mercy he knows damn well he won’t get. Not tonight. There’s nothing soft about them tonight. 

“I said harder, Magnus,” Kravitz says sternly, ignoring Taako’s plea. 

Magnus yanks on Taako’s hair and bends him back, then slips the hand around his neck instead. Kravitz unzips his pants. Magnus pumps harder, reaching the hilt. Their skin comes together, slipping, smacking, and they moan. His hand tightens slightly on his pulse and Taako feels lightheaded. 

Kravitz strokes himself and Taako wants to do the same. He wants to cum. Or, he wants to be on his knees in front of that counter. No, no, he  _ needs  _ to be on his knees in front of that counter. 

Magnus pulls out and Taako nearly collapses at the sudden absence and lack of support. But it’s only for a moment as he grabs him and pushes him into the corner of the tub closest to Kravitz at the counter. Magnus puts his leg up on the stone ledge at calf-level to get the angle on the smaller man. Taako whimpers. It’s all he can do. 

“Good,” Kravitz says, still perfectly serene, erection gripped tight in his hand.

Magnus folds Taako forward with a hand on his back and bends him over easily. He’s putty in his hands. He loves when Taako’s like this; he can do whatever he wants. It wasn’t very often that Magnus was the one having his way with Taako. There was something about Kravitz, or something about the three of them altogether, that made him so pliable under their desires. 

He drills into Taako. Kravitz’s mouth is open now, still touched by a smile, but drawn slightly downward with want. He slips down from the counter and crouches beside the tub so he’s face-level with his boyfriend. 

They don’t say anything. It is possibly the hottest thing Magnus has ever seen. Kravitz puts two fingers to the glass and just  _ watches  _ Taako. He holds his gaze. His eyes drip with lust. He looks  _ ravenous _ . Taako trails the tip of his tongue over the glass where Kravitz has his fingers, and Magnus nearly loses it then and there. The reaper looks up and Magnus and the same hunger is there. It’s multiplied. It wracks Magnus with a wave of ecstasy that he wasn’t ready for and he buckles to a stop inside Taako. 

Kravitz stands and strips away his tailored clothes, discarding them carelessly on the tile floor. 

He opens the tall door of the shower and waits. Magnus pulls away from Taako and lets him leave the shower, taking the opportunity to clean himself up before whatever was next. 

Kravitz slips a hand around Taako’s cock before he can even get one step towards the towels on the counter. He kisses him with tongue and it sends Taako’s head spinning. 

Magnus keeps his eyes on them as he steps out onto the tile and grabs a towel for himself. 

Kravitz casts prestidigitation and the water wicks from their skin immediately, leaving only a slight sheen because, well, both his boys looked best that way. It sends a shiver through Magnus as it touches him. He wants more, the magic. He’s curious. He’s fucking horny. 

He puts a hand on Kravitz’s bare lower back and Kravitz laughs into Taako’s wide-open mouth. 

“No, no,” he says, then continues kissing Taako. Magnus’s dick twitches helplessly as he withdraws the touch. 

Taako pants helplessly. “Let Maggie play.” 

“He’ll have his turn, darling,” Kravitz murmurs. He slides two hands up Taako’s sides with purpose, rolling the pads of his thumbs over his nipples. 

But he doesn’t make either of them wait much longer. They move out the door and into the lush master bedroom. The lighting is dim, the sheets are soft, and the bed beneath them is forgiving. Kravitz nods and Magnus lays down.

“Taako, my love?” 

Taako looks weak on his feet. He crawls over Magnus’s legs and settles with his mouth above his cock. It’s intimidating. He knows he’ll choke if he goes even a little too hard. 

Magnus looks down at Taako and it’s his turn to starve. His jaw twitches. 

Taako swallows, then takes him into his mouth. 

In an instant, Kravitz’s hand is on the back of Taako’s head, guiding him, gentle but firm. Magnus feels Taako gag and he groans on reflex. 

“Very good, darling,” Kravitz coos. 

Taako’s eyes roll back slightly, then flutter shut. 

Once Taako’s head is bobbing steady, Kravitz releases him and moves up to the head of the bed. Magnus writhes, arches up, waits in anticipation of Kravitz’s next move. 

The reaper leans down and kisses him. His teeth drag rough down his bottom lip. Magnus cries out against his grin. Taako moans with a mouthful of cock. 

Kravitz snaps his fingers and a blindfold appears out of nothing. An unbridled sound tears from Magnus before he slips it over his eyes with one last lecherous grin. 

Taako’s still sucking, until he’s not. Magnus whines at the pause. 

Magnus hears them moving, shifting, kissing, moaning. He tries to sit up and reach for them and Kravitz scolds him with a cool hand to the chest. He falls back to the pillows, helpless. 

They're whispering. 

“Only because you were so good…” Kravitz murmurs. 

He hears saliva and sucking. Taako shudders out a joyful noise. He's saying Kravitz’s name like it's the only word he's ever cared to learn in a language so sacred, so beloved, that anyone else who could hear it would be so blessed. 

Magnus reaches for the blindfold and in an instant, two silk ribbons, moving in perfect synchrony, tie around his wrists and restrain him to the head of the bed. 

“Wait, wait--” Magnus stammers, but it's too late.

Taako lets out a moan before placing a light hand on Magnus’s belly. “Be careful, Maggie. He has a gag, too…” 

There's a hand on Magnus’s cock. He doesn't know whose. 

“Taako-- T--”

There's a wet  _ pop!  _ and a dark chuckle. 

“Not quite,” Kravitz hums. 

Taako’s moving over him. Magnus knows because it’s familiar. He’s light on top of him. Taako leans down and a curtain of soft hair tickles one side of his face and neck. A tender kiss. A wicked grin. A yelp, then a giggle, as Kravitz smacks his ass. 

“Want a ride, bubbeleh?” Taako murmurs. 

Magnus’s mouth falls open and he nods. 

A little rearranging, and Taako is poised atop him. He slides himself right down on Magnus’s cock and the larger man immediately bucks into the movement. Kravitz moves forward between his legs to hold onto Taako, moaning, kissing his neck. Magnus can hear their bodies moving, the quiet words they’re exchanging, but he can’t see. He’s glad for that. If he could, he would have already came. 

Magnus thrusts helplessly upward into Taako and the elf makes delighted noises that quickly turn to lavish moans. 

“Just a moment, darling,” Kravitz says softly, and Magnus feels him get off the bed. His footsteps pad closer, the proximity of him radiating the slightest chill. He runs a hand over Magnus’s forehead and ruffles his hair. He squirms beneath the reaper’s touch. “Ready?” 

Magnus swallows. He’s not sure what Kravitz means, but he has a good idea. 

Kravtiz’s cock grazes his cheek and, yes,  _ there _ it is. He opens his mouth eagerly and takes him in. He swirls his tongue around the tip and Kravitz groans with a knowing laugh. 

“Oh, yes, I’d forgotten just how good you can be.” 

He bobs, sightless and dizzy and hot. He breaks from Kravitz when he can’t breathe anymore. Kravitz watches him fondly, plays with his hair, strokes his cheek. Taako looks at them both and meets his boyfriend’s eyes with desperation. 

Magnus’s pants turn into urgent grunts which then turn into full-on groans every time Taako comes down on him. Taako knows that sound, and he grins at Kravitz with heavy-lidded eyes. 

Kravitz yanks on Magnus’s hair, pushes his head down onto his cock, and Magnus cries out in surprise. His hips buck and surely enough he’s shuddering, writhing, arching up into Taako’s movements. He comes, and his moans fill the room and drown out other noise coming from Taako or Kravitz. The two share a hungry grin. 

Taako pulls off Magnus and lays himself out over the larger man’s torso, propping an elbow up on his shoulder to rest his chin in his hand, and using his other to trace lazy circles on Magnus’s chest. Magnus is still panting like he’s run a marathon. 

“He  _ is  _ a good boy, isn’t he, Kravvie?” Taako purrs. Magnus’s mouth falls open, and it takes all of Kravitz’s self control to keep himself from going right back to fucking his mouth. He tugs on Magnus’s hair again and smiles as he moans aloud. 

“He’s better at being good than you are, love.” 

Magnus squirms at the sound of them. Taako shifts on top of him, then at his feet, the mattress moves with the weight of another body once again. Kravitz grabs Taako’s hips with an assertive smack and lays him out on top of Magnus so they’re chest-to-chest. 

Taako breathes, open-mouthed, against the stubble on Magnus’s hot cheek. 

“Oh,” he moans, and Magnus moans back on reflex. Taako giggles before it melts into a cry as Kravitz pushes inside him with ease.

“Untie me,” Magnus grunts. He ruts up against Taako’s hips as Kravitz fucks him above. 

Kravitz clucks his tongue. “What do we say?” 

Taako kisses Magnus’s cheek. His manicured hand closes around his cock and Magnus’s both.

_ “Please!”  _ Magnus rasps all at once. Taako smiles against his mouth.

“Oh, he's still so-- sensitive--” Taako is clearly trying to tease, but he's broken and breathless by the way Kravitz is pounding him, relentless now, harder each thrust. 

The ribbons around Magnus’s wrists unfurl and the blindfold dissipates into nothing just as quickly as it'd appeared. As soon as he's free, Magnus’s large, rough hands fly to Taako’s tiny waist and smooth up over his back as he's shaken by Kravitz’s rhythm. 

“Ohhh, yeah, just like that,” Taako grins, kissing Magnus and biting his bottom lip with force. He’s yanked from their kiss quickly when Kravitz takes a fistful of blonde waves and yanks his boyfriend’s head up and away from Magnus. Magnus’s hands follow Taako up, over his chest and neck and to his cheek, stroking with his thumb. 

Magnus watches, wide-eyed and aroused all over again, as Kravitz wraps around Taako and kisses and licks all the way up and back down the elf’s delicate neck. 

“Let him play,” Magnus hears Taako murmur with tenderness. 

Kravitz hums and reluctantly releases Taako. 

Taako lays back down over Magnus and starts kissing him again as Kravitz ups his pace. Tongue searching heat, mouths crashing, his strangled moans getting lost in Magnus’s mouth. He buries his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and hangs on for dear life. 

Magnus reaches down and rolls a nipple between his fingers and Taako nearly screams. 

He tenses and tightens and Magnus knows that feeling against him. He looks up and meets Kravitz’s eyes; mouth half-open, eyes heavy-lidded with lust, almost smirking. Magnus holds on tighter to Taako and nods. 

Kravitz yanks down on Taako’s hips and the elf cries out, arching and trying to gain purchase on  _ something  _ that will steady him. He knots a desperate hand in Magnus’s hair and pulls tight. 

“Come on, dove,” Kravitz coaxes through gritted teeth. “Come for me.” 

Taako dissolves all at once at the words. He cries out, “yes,  _ yes!”  _ then resorts to moaning, muffled, into Magnus’s skin. He bucks against Magnus’s belly, quakes under the force of his orgasm, and comes on Magnus’s stomach and cock. 

“Fuck,” Magnus hums and kisses the side of Taako’s head. The elf lays there trembling, unspeaking, breath shaking as it comes and goes from his lungs. 

Magnus looks up at Kravitz and he’s  _ hungry,  _ yet unfinished. He holds the reaper’s gaze with determination. Silently, Kravitz guides Taako’s legs to straddle Magnus’s hips, then pulls Magnus’s legs up to bend his knees. Magnus’s stomach drops. His cock, hard once more, twitches and throbs against its spot pressed to the soft skin of Taako’s belly.

Kravitz mutters a quick spell and wicks himself clean, then another to slick himself again, then pushes against Magnus’s entrance. The larger man moans on reflex. A lazy, clever grin spreads over Taako’s face. 

“Careful, babe. He's very...touchy,” Taako warns faintly. 

Kravitz laughs and the sound aches through Magnus’s hips and crotch. “Oh, you think I don't know?” 

Slowly, he pushes inside Magnus and grins wolfishly. 

“Taako, my love? Would you give our boy the star treatment?” 

Magnus is delirious with want. His head spins. “I-- I already--” 

“I know, darling,” Kravitz soothes. 

Taako scoots up and grinds on Magnus for a moment, just to make him ache, then rolls off him and to the side so Kravitz can go to work. He takes Magnus into his slender hand and starts to stroke him. Magnus strains against his touch, hard and hot and throbbing. He twitches in Taako’s palm.

“Look at him, Krav…” Taako murmurs, looking up at his boyfriend. But Kravitz is lost to lust now, eyes twisted shut, focusing on keeping it together long enough to fuck Magnus properly.

Taako strokes faster and Magnus groans so loudly that they're sure he's going to wake the whole town. Kravitz grits his teeth. 

“Oh, gods-- oh, fuck--” Magnus pants as Kravitz fucks him harder. His hips buck off the bed on reflex and right into Kravitz’s lap.

Taako watches as Kravitz’s mouth falls open in a silent cry and then, all at once, his thrusts slow and drag in and out of Magnus, and he shudders and throbs and comes. Taako continues stroking Magnus, but reaches out with his free hand to smooth down Kravitz’s statuesque stomach. 

Magnus, forcing his eyes open to watch them, follows suit. He makes a mess of Taako’s hand, moaning and twisting and grabbing for a fistful of the elf’s supple thigh. As Kravitz pulls out of him, he lets out a soft cry at his absence. 

Taako leans down kisses Magnus softly. Then, he looks up, and kisses Kravitz in the same way

A murmured spell wicks the mess from their bodies, and they shift so they can all lay together. They settle in, Taako tucked neatly in between, and breathe easily. 

Kravitz reaches for Magnus’s hand and entwines his fingers, resting on the curve of Taako’s hip. 

Taako looks up and kisses Magnus’s chest. 

“My love,” Kravitz whispers into Taako’s hair. He doesn't say anything else. 

Magnus nuzzles the top of Taako’s head. Kravitz tips his chin up to kiss Magnus softly. They share a sleepy smile. Kravitz pulls the blanket over them and they lay, entangled and warm and smiling, for just a little while longer. 

Taako laughs softly to himself before breaking their comfortable silence.

“So… shower?” 


End file.
